The invention concerns a method for the manufacture and magazining of micro-components and a magazine for at least one micro-component and an assembly method for micro-components.
The conventional procedure used in the past for the magazining of micro-components consists of delivering the components on carrier and transport devices such that they can be accepted from the carriers for the assembly process by means of special grasping tools. Depending on the construction of the individual components, the micro-components are mounted at defined intervals to one-sided bonding tapes (bluetape) or are fixed in the proper position in so-called gelpacks (FandM (Feinwerktechnik, Mikrotechnik, Mikroelektronik) 105, 43-45 (1997)). Other methods consist of positioning the micro-components in checker-board-like depressions of rectangular trays or in modular magazines in the proper position to be accessible for grasping (41st International Scientific Colloquium of the Technical University of Ilmenau, Sep. 25, 1996). The scheme of arrangement allows a defined grasping or accepting of these parts from the carrier.
A drawback of this method, however, is that the arrangement scheme of the manufacturing process is often not used for relative positioning and ordering of the parts, but rather the micro-components are initially delivered as bulk material and then in a time-consuming manner are set on the above mentioned transport means in the proper position to be accessible for grasping. Thus in this manufacturing process, an intermediate step is necessary for magazining, the complexity of the magazining step is considerable and is comparable in expense with the subsequent micro-assembly step.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a method and a magazine which simplifies the handling of micro-components.
It is also the purpose of the invention to improve handling in the assembly of micro-components.
The method for the manufacture and magazining of micro-components is characterized by the following steps:
a. Forming of at least one micro-component on a component base plate.
b. Overmolding or casting at least the exposed lateral surfaces of the micro-component using a hardening mold material.
c. Removal of the component base plate and/or of the molding material covering the micro-component.
The magazine is the subject of Patent claim 14 and the assembly method is the subject of Patent claim 22.
The first step of the method according to the invention concerns the forming of one or several micro-components, whereby the simultaneous production of a group of micro-components on the surface of a component base plate is preferred.
The micro-component or micro-components and the component base plate can be produced separately. The simultaneous production of the micro-components and the component base plate, however, is preferred because one manufacturing process is thereby eliminated and the position of the micro-component on the component base is already established in the production process, so that a positioning process is also eliminated.
A further advantage of the joint production of the component base plate and the micro-component is, by way of example, that larger quantities of material (so-called shot weight) can be used in injection molding.
In addition, the injection nozzle can be attached to the component base plate, which is advantageous with respect to the dimensioning of the injection-molding nozzle because no adaptation to the far smaller micro-components is necessary.
In addition to injection molding, other forming methods, such as hot embossing, reaction molding, or electroforming may be used which allow the comparatively technically simple, and at the same time cost-effective, manufacture of a large number of micro-components. In addition, the micro-components and the component base plate can be produced by machining processes, by electroerosive machining, by an etching process or by a laser ablation process.
Plastics, ceramics, metal, silicon, and glass are suitable as materials for the micro-components and/or the component base plate.
Furthermore, the arrangement of several micro-components on a common component base plate simplifies handling because each individual micro-component does not have to be transported.
The component base plate is preferably produced with an exterior contour which conforms to the exterior contour of the magazine. The exterior contour advantageously conforms to the exterior contour of a compact disc or of a 5-inch silicon disk because as a result, conventional gripping devices which are known from chip manufacturing may be used. Special gripping systems which are adapted to the forming of micro-components therefore become unnecessary.
For the second processing step, which concerns the casting of the micro-component, a hardening molding material, preferably plastic, paraffin, or wax, is used. The casting is preferably an injection molding or vacuum molding process. The casting can take place such that only the lateral surfaces of the micro-components situated on the component base plate are cast so that the micro-component remains accessible on the face side. Depending on the configuration of the micro-component, however, it may be advantageous to cast all exposed surfaces of the micro-component. In this procedure, the component base plate is at least partially cast as well so that the micro-component or micro-components are surrounded on all sides by the component base plate and the molding material.
In the third processing step, the actual magazining of the micro-component takes place. After the hardening of the molding material, the component base plate and/or the molding material which covers the micro-component is removed. This can be accomplished by grinding, lapping, milling, or polishing. Preferably both the component base plate and the covering of molding material are removed so that two opposite sides of the micro-component are exposed. The other surfaces of the micro-component are embedded with a positive fit in the molding material. As a result, a disk-shaped plate is created which laterally encompasses one or more micro-components with positive fit, which micro-components remain accessible on the face side.
The advantages of this form of magazining are as follows:
The ordering condition, that is, the defined position of the individual micro-components following production, is retained after transport and the parts can subsequently be used for assembly as well in an ordered manner;
Due to an adapted exterior shape of the disk such as that of a compact disc or of a 5-inch silicone disk, state-of-the-art handling devices can be used for the further processing; and
The side surfaces of the micro-components, which as a rule are sensitive, are protected by the molding material of the disk.
Depending on the application of the micro-component, it can be advantageous to coat the exposed surface of the micro-component prior to casting. By the use of a common component base plate, the coating can also be carried out more cost effectively because several micro-components can be subjected to the coating process at the same time. Coating can be performed by a PVD or a CVD process. A plasma treatment or a dip process can also be utilized.
Preferably a wear-resistant layer is applied, which is advantageous in particular in the manufacture of gears. The wear-resistant coating can be removed during the third processing step in the surface area which is to be processed or the third processing step is controlled such that the wear-resistant layer is fully retained. In any case, the wear-resistant layer is left in the embedded regions of the micro-component.
The magazine is characterized by a disk-shaped plate which encompasses the micro-component element with positive fit on at least on its lateral surfaces. Preferably the micro-component or micro-components are arranged in the magazine such that the axis of symmetry of the micro-component is vertical to the plane of the plate. As a result, the micro-component can easily be removed from the magazine. If the micro-component does not have an axis of symmetry, the arrangement in the magazine must be selected so that the micro-component can be pushed out, i.e., the components may not be tapered in the direction in which they are pushed out and cannot have any undercut.
The magazine is preferably round with the exterior contour preferably corresponding to the exterior contour of a compact disk or a 5-inch silicon disk so that known handling devices can be used. It is advantageous for the dimensions of the magazine to correspond to the applicable standard for which corresponding assembly and positioning technologies are available. Among these are fences for alignment of the magazine (so called flat) and holes, as in a CD.
Plastic, paraffin, or wax is preferred as the material for the magazine. Depending on how the magazine is to be utilized for the further handling of the micro-components, it can also be advantageous for the material of the magazine to have optically transparent material. Preferably the magazine is composed of PMMA. To increase stability, stabilizing elements can be inserted in the magazine material which corresponds to the molding material.
The advantage of this magazine is that it can be utilized for the subsequent assembly process of the micro-components. According to the invention, a magazine, which is configured as a disk-shaped plate and encompasses at least one micro-component laterally with positive fit, is grasped and held by a magazine support. The micro-component which is to be assembled then is pressed out of the magazine and is simultaneously positioned in its specified location.
Preferably the disk-shaped magazine is positioned so that the micro-component to be assembled is located directly above or beneath its mounting location. The magazine is preferably held by under pressure by the magazine support. By means of a die, the micro-component can be pressed out of the magazine in a simple manner. Through this method, a multiplicity of micro-components can be handled simultaneously. In addition, no complicated microgripper is required for picking up small and thus especially sensitive components from the magazine or for positioning them at the assembly location. In addition, existing camera systems can also be used for monitoring position in microassembly if an optically transparent material is selected as the molding material for the magazine.
Depending on the configuration of the micro-component, it is necessary to remove molding material situated in the interior of the micro-component before the micro-component is pressed out of the magazine. This molding material can preferably be blown out.